Various treatments are used to eliminate graffiti: there exist pretreatments carried out before the appearance of the graffiti, targeted at facilitating the removal of the graffiti after they have appeared, and treatments for the removal of graffiti employed after the appearance of the graffiti. Treatments for the removal of graffiti are generally carried out by cleaning with a liquid composition comprising a solvent.
The use is known in particular, for the pretreatments, of polymers of fluorinated latex type. A product comprising such polymers, intended to be applied to building materials, is sold in particular under the name Protectguard®. The use of other products is also known. Solvents are sometimes used as additives in the pretreatments.
The use is known in particular, for the treatments for the removal of graffiti, of a solvent of linear dicarboxylic acid diester type, in particular a solvent comprising a mixture of dimethyl adipate, dimethyl glutarate and dimethyl succinate, for example sold by Rhodia under the name Rhodiasolv® RPDE. This solvent is effective on a large number of surfaces but there exists a need for more effective solvents.